Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students and a "test rival" that attends Akademi High School. She will eventually be the third rival of the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634035732550516737 Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has purple colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her eyes are also purple. She has fair skin and the largest bust size in the game, at 2. She will eventually obtain very fancy hair.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661437037908770816 Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Kokona will enter the school ground fourth in line on the left. On Monday, she will break paths to observe the fountain until 7:08 AM. You can drown her while she's observing the fountain. She will then walk to her locker and linger there. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the first floor hallway, in the middle, to gossip. In the August 12th, 2015 Update, Kokona will break paths on Monday 7:30 AM to speak on the phone with an unknown person. You are able to dump water or blood with a bucket on her during this time. If you listen to her conversation you learn more information about her that is added to the Student Profile. After her call is over, she returns to her original gossiping routine. If you dump water or blood on her during this time, she will sprint to the Shower Room where you can murder her or grab a fresh uniform. On Thursday at 7:30 AM, Kokona will use the bathroom on the first floor. Here you can choose to drown or electrocute her. You can also hide her corpse in a stall. Kokona will walk into classroom 3-2, start school at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. On Monday at 1:00 PM, she will go to the right corner of the rooftop along with Saki Miyu and they'll start talking about her personal problems. When learning this new information, you can ask to meet her somewhere about domestic abuse. She will get upset if you interrupt the conversation. After listening in on her conversation with Saki Miyu, more information will be added to the student profile and you are able to leave a note in her locker asking her to meet you somewhere. If you ask her to meet you on the rooftop, you can push her off and kill her. With a high enough Language skill, you can leave a convincing suicide note at her shoes. There will be a chainlink fence put up after she seemingly commits suicide, unless her body is dragged into the incinerator or pushed into a dumpster. On Wednesday at 1:06 PM, she will place down her lunch on a bench and thinks about declaring her love to Senpai on Friday (because she's a test rival, she doesn't actually do so). During her small speech, you can poison her lunch. To poison her, you need your Chemistry Rank 2 and get poison from the Chemistry Lab. She will then eat her lunch, and if it's poisoned, choke and die at 1:10 PM. Kokona walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker, and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home through the small school gate. Personality Kokona is part of the school's Sports Club. Among the types of personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Coward. According to the student profile, Kokona may be engaged in compensating dating (Also know as Enjo-Kosai) and may be a victim of domestic abuse. She seems powerless in both situations and can do almost nothing. She enjoys neither and has even changed a bit because of her father. Relationships Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with her and even tells Miyu that she is being domestically abused by her father. Saki wishes nothing but the best for Kokona and wants to help her out. According to Saki's student profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters. However, when Saki learns about Kokona's compensated dating she is distraught and will seemingly not help Kokona out. Whether it's because she now looks down on Kokona or if she can't do anything is unknown. Saki Miyu will not be a crush of Kokona's, as they are just friends.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658675225668685824 Senpai Since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. She will eventually be a real rival so this crush will not be removed in the final game. Kokona calls him "Senpai", even though they're in the same class. The only event that show her feelings is her Wednesday speech. Quotes Trivia *She is voiced by Hayden Daviau-Hunt. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650420426955292672 Kokona shares her voice with Saki Miyu. *Some people find that her appearance is based on the UTAULOID Kasane Teto. People link Kokona with Teto is because she seems to be friends with Saki Miyu, whose appearance is commonly thought to be based on the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Both VOCALOID and UTAU are Voice synthesizers. YandereDev, however, did not intentionally make Kokona look like Teto. It was pure coincidence. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654447105801498624 *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. This has been proven by YandereDev on his Twitter page. *YandereDev uses her character to test the new elimination methods every new update, as he has shown in his tutorial videos https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612297036050731009. When asked about the reason for this he stated that it's just a running gag at this point. *In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodoka Manabe and for the builds shortly after, Nodo Mana. *YandereDev is not sure where Kokona lives at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657287184660037632 *YandereDev nicknames Kokona as "Everyone's favorite punching bag," referring to how she can be killed in more ways than any other student. The main reason why it is so easy to kill her is because YandereDev needs to test killing methods quickly for the sake of debugging the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658134840072495104 *If you dump blood on Kokona, then let her see you covered in blood while she is also covered in blood, she will presume that you are also a victim of the same prank, and will not think less of you (i.e. you won't be given a reputation penalty). *As of the August 26th, 2015 Build, if she is wet with blood and sees a corpse, she runs to the Shower Room and cleans the blood off her body rapidly before fleeing the school. If she is drenched in water and sees a corpse, she will simply flee. If she sees you in blood after she has blood on her she will take pity on you, thinking that the same thing happened to you. *Kokona might be the third rival, the President of the Drama Club.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661437115259990016 *Kokona succeeds Victim-chan as the test rival. *Her counterpart is Riku Soma. Gallery KokonaNoLongerWelcome.png|Kokona is so lonely File:YanChan10.png|Lonely Kokona panty-shot SuicideKokona.png|Kokona commits suicide KokonaUpset.png|Kokona getting emotional over the messages StudentsWantKokonaGone.png|Kokona's desk covered in hate messages GreyKokonadead.png|A dead Kokona on the student profile page. Kokona's_info_(without_her_secret_personal_info).jpg|Kokona's incomplete info Photo 2-1442130729.png|Wet Kokona(Covered in bloody water) NodoMana.png|Kokona saluting while gossiping with her friends. Meeting..png|Kokona receives the note Rooftopmeeting.png|Yandere-chan sneaks up to Kokona Rooftopmeeting2.png|Yandere-chan pushes Kokona off the roof SkeletonKokona.png|Skeleton Kokona UHMAZING.PNG.png|Kokona is pushed off the roof PSV_Kokona_Haruka.jpg|Kokona Haruka's underwear]] Drowning.png|Kokona being drowned by Yandere-Chan File:YanChan9.png|Drowning Kokona in the fountain Tetopoison.png|Yandere-chan stands over a dying Kokona Bento.png|Kokona walking towards the rooftop Bento4.png|Kokona eating her lunch Dumpsterdeath.png|Kokona falling into the dumpster Kokonaonphone.png|Kokona on the phone. SpookedKokona.png|Paranoid Kokona KokonaNoticingSenpai.png|Kokona noticing Senpai Class_3-2_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Kokona Haruka in the middle of class Screenshot_(213).png|Kokona being electrocuted in the bathroom. KokonaBathTime.png|Kokona taking a bath after having water poured on her Animated_kokona.png Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Sports (Club) Category:Interactable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Rivals